


The Old Home Town Looks the Same

by whispered_story



Series: The Dizzy Heights [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fae Jared, Fae Jensen, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Self-Lubrication, Soulmates, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared takes Jensen to San Antonio to meet his parents, tell them they recently got married in another realm and are both fae. It's going to be a fun trip home...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Old Home Town Looks the Same

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the amazing [dancing_adrift](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift/pseuds/Dancing_Adrift)!
> 
> Timestamp for [The Dizzy Heights of This Dreamed of World](http://akintay.livejournal.com/200249.html).
> 
> Title from "The Green, Green Grass of Home" by Tom Jones.

Jared is pretty sure he's about to have a panic attack when their plane touches down in San Antonio. Jensen's presence, the familiarity of his hand in Jared's, are the only things keeping him sane.

"What if they hate me?" Jared murmurs as he undoes the seat belt.

"They love you," Jensen says. "From everything you've told me about them I'm absolutely sure that they love you unconditionally and that's not going to change."

Jared takes a deep breath, trying to steel his nerves, and nods.

+

Jared called his parents a few days after they came back from the fae realm, a shiny new ring that Jensen and he picked out the day before gleaming around his ring finger.

He's wanted to tell them about Jensen, about who he is, for a while, but the ring, the _commitment ceremony_ , are what finally cemented it. Too many things have changed and Jared can't keep all of it from his parents.

So he called them and told his momma that he was going to come home for a few days, before the new semester started. She'd been overjoyed—she'd been sad when Jared had made plans to spend the summer in California instead of flying home to Texas like he had the year before—and it took all of Jared's courage to add, "I'm bringing someone with me, if that's okay."

"Of course, baby," Sherrie said. "That's great! I didn't know you were seeing someone new. Tell me about her, honey."

There was a long, long silence after that that seemed to drag on forever.

"Him," Jared finally managed, and he'd closed his eyes, feeling like a guy waiting for his execution.

His mother had reacted better than he'd thought. A little confused, unsure, but ultimately accepting. 

Now, walking up to them in the airport with Jensen at his side, he can feel the weight of her curious stare, the surprise. They probably expected someone younger. Someone Jared's age. Jensen doesn't look like he's thirty, thanks to being a fae, but he definitely doesn't look like a college kid either. None of the guys on campus, even the older ones like post-grad students, seem as grown-up as Jensen. There's something aloof and serious about him, hidden under a casual smile and leather jacket. Jared wonders what they look like next to each other. It's never really bothered him before, after the initial shock about them wore off and he started having feelings for Jensen, but now he can't help but think if they look as evenly matched to outsiders as they are. To his parents, who look at him and see a college kid, someone who isn't even old enough to get into bars. They don't see someone who had to fear for his life, who had his whole world turned upside down, who now has a husband who he's bonded too, magical powers, and can cross over into other realms. They can't see these things, can't know that Jared has grown so much, learned so much over the last year and become a completely different person.

Jared isn't the guy they think he is, and it pains him to realize that so startlingly now.

"Jared," his mother says as they get closer, eyes flitting to Jensen and then back to Jared, before she steps forward and hugs him. "Welcome home, baby."

"Hey momma," Jared says quietly, hugging her back tightly. He hugs his dad too, before introducing them to Jensen. Jensen shakes their hands, says a polite, "How are you doing? It's nice to meet you," but the tension is undeniable.

It makes Jared's nerves return tenfold.

+

They're barely inside his parents' kitchen, their bags still sitting in the hallway, before Sherri asks, "So, Jensen, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Her voice is pleasant, and she sets down two mugs of coffee for them as she speaks, but Jared still tenses up. He's suddenly glad Megan isn't around for any of this. She and her best friend are staying on her friend's grandparents’ ranch for a week of riding horses and enjoying the rest of their break and she won't be coming home for a couple more days. As much as Jared has missed her, he wouldn't want her to be around for this. For the fight that he fears is about to happen.

Jensen meets his eyes for a second, questioning, before he says, "Thirty, ma'am."

"Thirty," Sherri repeats and it sounds like all the air has been punched out of her lungs. Gerry makes a surprised noise, too. Jared, though, is kind of glad Jensen didn't lie. He could have, could have made himself at least five years younger easily, but Jared is sick of lying to his parents. He came here to come clean about everything, after all.

"Thirty," Sherri says once more, her voice just a tiny bit higher.

"Momma," Jared starts, but he's not really sure what to say. Sherri sends him a look before she fixes Jensen with a hard stare.

"That's quite an age gap, don't you think?" she says and before Jensen can answer, she adds, "And what do you do, Jensen?"

Jared sees the way Jensen presses his lips together, can read the unease all over his face and feels it too. What can he say? That his family is rich because they're part of the ruling elite, and no ma'am, I'm not talking about this country or this realm for the matter.

"We need to talk," Jared butts in, before Jensen can say something that's only going to confuse or enrage his parents even more. 

"What, honey?" his mother asks.

"There's something I have to tell you. A lot of things, actually," Jared says, and sees the worried look his parents share.

"Now?" Jensen asks in a quiet voice. Jared shrugs.

"Does it matter if I do it now or in a few days?" he asks. "I just… I want to. I need to get this out."

"Okay," Jensen accepts and covers Jared's hand with his.

"What's going on, Jared?" Gerry asks. "Do your mother and I need to be worried about something?"

"No. Not really. At least I don't think so," Jared starts. Even though he's made up his mind, he suddenly feels at a loss of words. He throws Jensen a helpless look. "I'm… see… well. Jensen?"

"Deep breaths," Jensen reminds him with a kind smile. "Do you want me to tell them?"

"Please," Jared says, nodding. "I'm not sure where to start."

Jensen nods.

"What's that thing you guys say? Something about ripping off a bandaid?" he asks, and when Jared nods, he holds out his hand, showing them his wrist. Jared looks at his parents, can tell they don't realize what's happening at first because they're looking at Jensen's face. But then Sherri's gaze falls to Jensen's hand and she gasps. Jensen's mark is glowing brightly, the pattern twisting over his skin.

"What?" she asks. She's been standing by the kitchen table until now, but now she slowly sinks down onto a chair next to Gerry.

"I have one too," Jared says, touching his shoulder over his shirt.

"What is going on? What is that?" Gerry asks. "Is that a tattoo? Are you in some kind of sect, Jared?"

Jared snorts.

"No," he says. "I'm. I'm not human."

His parents share another look, Sherri's face ashen, before she shakes her head.

"Jared. Are… are you taking drugs, baby?"

"No," Jared starts and then, since he isn't sure what else to say, he tugs at the hem of his shirt. It has a v-neck, so he can expose his skin easily enough, and he twists around so his parents can see his shoulder. He focuses, the way Jensen taught him too, and knows the mark is appearing when his skin gets warmer. He hears the sharp intake of breath from both his parents, and he slowly turns back around.

"My birth parents weren't human," he says, feeling helpless. "They were fae."

He ducks his head, not sure he wants to see the expressions on his parents faces anymore, the shock and confusion and worry. 

"There was some, well let's call it political unrest in our realm. Staying there would have been dangerous for Jared, so his parents gave him away after he was born. They thought he'd be safe in this realm. They found a family— _you_ —and left Jared here, and made sure nobody would find him," Jensen explains, his voice calm and soft. 

"I know it sounds insane," Jared adds before his parents can speak up. "I thought it was insane. But it's true. All of that is true."

"Jared," Sherri starts, but she doesn't say anything else. Her expression shows her confusion, her uncertainty. Jared can't blame her for not finding the right words, for probably not even knowing what to think.

Jensen takes Jared's hand in his again, squeezing it. 

"The dreams," Jared starts, and both his parents look at him sharply. "Remember the dreams I had?"

"As a kid," Sherri says. "What does that have to do with anything, Jared?"

Jared shakes his head.

"They never went away. I've had them _every_ night of my life," he says. "They're of the fae realm, momma. It was the one tiny thread that still connected me to the place I'm from. They… they did some things to make sure I could have a normal life, that I wouldn't be found."

Gerry looks completely lost, but Sherri turns her head, looking at Jensen again.

"Let's say I believe this whole thing," she says slowly, like she's choosing her words very carefully, "then do I have to be scared for my son's life? You said he was in danger."

"Not anymore," Jensen assures her. "He was, for a long time, but he's not in danger anymore."

"Jensen found me before anything could happen. He protected me," Jared quickly says. "He's amazing. He's… I don't even know if I'd be here without him now."

"How'd he find you? Who… god, Jared, I don't even know what to say. What to ask," Sherri says, reaching for her husband's hand and grabbing it tightly. "None of this makes sense."

"I know. I felt the same way when Jensen first told me all of these things," Jared says. "There's so much stuff… it took a while for me to get used to everything, to understand everything. I'm _still_ learning. But you have to believe me; we're not lying."

"Say we do. How do you fit into this whole thing, Jensen? Who're you?" Gerry asks Jensen. "A… a bodyguard?"

Jared rolls his lower lip between his teeth, glances at Jensen, and Jensen meets his eyes.

"Jay?" he asks, and Jared knows he wants to know if he should take over, if Jared wants him to explain things.

Jared takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"Things are different in the fae realm," he starts. "Powerful families arrange marriages for their children. I was betrothed to Jensen before I was even born."

"Jared!" Sherri gasps, and Jared gives her a pleading look.

"Let me explain, please, mom. It's not what you think," he says. "It's… we're bonded. There's a connection that forms between two fae when they're betrothed. It doesn't mean I don't feel what I feel. I wasn't forced into this or anything. I promise."

"How can I believe that, baby?" Sherri asks softly. Jared shrugs, feeling his stomach twist.

"I love him," he says. "Does it really matter how it happened or why? I love him and I can't imagine living a life without him. Not because of the bond, but because… well, that's just how I feel. It's hard to explain, but you have to believe me."

He sees the tears shining in his mother's eyes, and his father pulls her close, kissing the top of her head.

"It's a lot to take in," he admits. "You understand that, Jared, right?"

"Of course," Jared says. "It took me some time too, I get it. I just… I'm still me. I'm not a different person. And I still love you."

"Oh baby, we love you too," Sherri says, and Gerry nods.

"Of course we still love you, Jared. You're our son," he adds. 

Jared feels a surge of relief, and yet he still feels like his heart is breaking.

+

After that, it's like the conversation never happened. The topic is ignored. Jared is kind of glad.

He can tell his parents still have questions, catches them looking at them curiously or opening their mouths as if to ask questions before shutting them again. Jared doesn't push them, lets them work through this and come to terms with this. He knows sooner or later they'll have to talk more, he'll have to explain things, but for now he's glad to just be around them, knowing they still love him at the very least.

He shows Jensen the house and the backyard, glad to have a few moments alone, and then they help his mother with dinner. Dinner itself is a rather quiet affair, and Jared and Jensen go to bed soon after. His parents have made up the spare bedroom for Jensen, but he slips into Jared's bedroom once everyone has turned in for the night.

"If my parents find out," Jared starts, but he's scooting to the left side of the bed, making room for Jensen already. 

"I used a spell. They won't know," Jensen reassures him and pulls him close. He kisses Jared's forehead, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Jared says honestly. "It went better than I thought it would."

"I know it did," Jensen says. "That doesn't mean you're okay. That you can't be upset. Today was pretty tough."

It's like the words break something inside of Jared. He bites down on his lip, nods, and feels the first hot tear slip out, welling up so quickly he can't do anything about it. Jensen tugs him against him, lets Jared bury his face in his neck, and strokes his back. Jared tries to breathe, to calm down, but then the first broken sob escapes him and he starts crying quietly.

Jared falls asleep like that, exhausted and overwhelmed by the events of the day. He drifts off to the sound of Jensen whispering reassuring words into his ear, and when he opens his eyes again the next time he finds himself standing in a forest. _Home_ , he thinks and breathes in deep.

A pair of strong, familiar arms wrap around his waist and Jensen presses a soft kiss to his neck. Jared leans into him and relaxes.

"What do you want to do?" Jensen asks in a whisper, his lips brushing against Jared's skin.

"Let's just walk," Jared says. He turns, hugs Jensen and rests his head on his shoulder for a few moments, before he pulls back. 

Hand in hand, Jared leads them down familiar paths until they reach the meadow. It's basked in golden sunlight, the pastel colored wild flowers filling the air with a sweet, clean scent. 

"Are you actually here with me?" Jared asks, slowly making his way through the tall grass. 

"I'm here, baby," Jensen says, squeezing his hand. "I figured you might not want to be alone tonight."

"Thank you," Jared says. He swallows thickly and stops walking. "Jensen? Can you just… make me forget? Just for tonight? I don't want to think about my parents and the human realm and… _everything_."

Jensen sighs softly and tugs at his wrist, pulling Jared closer and taking a step to press up against him. He kisses Jared, lips soft and plush, and then slowly guides them down onto the meadow.

Jared's been here countless times, he's laid in the grass, picked the flowers, played in the sun. It's his safe haven. But as Jensen undresses him, places kisses all over his naked skin and maps out his body with his hands, Jared thinks this truly must be paradise.

He writhes under him, arches and moans as Jensen presses into him, fucks him slowly until all Jared can think about is this: Jensen's body on top of his, the scent of flowers and fresh sweat, the taste of Jensen's lips and the feeling of having Jensen buried deep inside of him, fusing them together.

+

Jared wakes up early.

He feels better than the day before, calmer and more relaxed. He stays in bed for a few moments longer, cuddled up against Jensen, but the sounds of pots and pans clinking together from the kitchen finally make him get up. 

He gets dressed in sweatpants and a shirt and then quietly leaves the room.

Downstairs, he finds his mother in the kitchen, frying baking and making scrambles eggs.

"Morning," he says, and Sherri looks at him in surprise.

"You're up early," she says. Jared shrugs.

"Where's dad?"

"Helping Mrs. Jameson. Her car doesn't start," Sherri says, and sighs. "It's the third time this month. Her car is a mess, but what can you do? She can't just not go into work. Luckily, so far, your father has been able to fix it for her every time."

Jared goes to pour himself a cup of coffee as she talks.

"Jensen is still sleeping?" Sherri asks, and Jared nods. 

"Do you need help?" he wants to know after taking a careful sip. 

"You can start making some toast, if you want to. Gerry will be hungry when he comes back. You know how he feels about breakfast."

"The most important meal of the day," Jared echoes. He gets some toast and puts a couple of slices in the toaster, before getting the butter from the fridge.

"What's he like?" Sherri asks.

Jared pauses.

"What?"

"Jensen. What's he like?"

Jared puts the butter down by the toaster, not bothering to get a plate just yet, and turns to look at his mother.

"He's amazing. I know it must be weird for you. The fact that he's a guy and older and _fae_ ," Jared starts.

"It's not those things," Sherri says, then laughs. "Well, it's some of those things as well. I'm more worried about the fact that you were coerced into this."

"I wasn't," Jared says quickly. "I know the whole betrothal seems weird. I freaked out about it too, but it's not what you think. It's different for fae. We love each other. It's kinda hard to explain, but being with Jensen was my decision."

"I just don't understand," Sherri says honestly.

Jared nods. He takes another sip of his coffee, then sets the mug down.

"When you met dad, how long did it take for you to know he was the one for you?" he asks.

Sherri pauses what she's doing, and her lips twitch up into a smile.

"I knew by the second date," she admits.

"See, it wasn't that different. Only it took me a lot longer… or maybe I knew right away. I'm not sure anymore," Jared says with a snort. "He got to me right away, but I ignored it. But it's like I couldn't _not_ fall in love with him. Not because I had to, but because he's right for me. We fit together too well and he makes me feel whole. He's a great guy, mom."

"I just worry about you, baby. You're my son, I can't help it."

"Yeah, but I promise you, you have nothing to be worried about with him," Jared says. "Don't you think the most important thing is that I'm happy?"

"Of course," Sherri says, nodding. She pokes the eggs with a spatula and then looks at Jared. "Are you?"

She sounds a little sad, like she thinks Jared isn't, and Jared feels horrible.

"Mom. _Yes_ ," he says. "I know this whole thing is crazy. But Jensen loves me. He takes care of me and protects me and I sometimes can't believe how lucky I am. I'm happy. And I'm… content. It's like there was something missing and I didn't know but Jensen… he gives me everything I could ever want or need. He's the most amazing person I've ever met."

Sherri sniffles and smiles.

"I just worry about you," she repeats.

"Don't," Jared says. "You don't have to be worried about me and Jensen."

"It's just… a betrothal. It seems so weird and quaint and… forced."

Jared chokes a little.

"It's different for fae, mom. And Jensen wouldn't have held me to it, if I hadn't wanted him," he tries to assure her.

"So it doesn't mean anything?"

"Well, no, it does. It means a lot, but Jensen never pressured me into anything. I wanted this. It's hard to explain, but nobody is forced into something they don't want; the betrothals are more like… a really deep connection. It's very hard not to fall in love with someone you have that kind of bond with, but no fae _has_ to," Jared starts. He sighs. "Look. You should probably know. We're… in the fae realm we're kind of already married."

"What?" Sherri exclaims.

Jared shrugs, and decides it's best not to tell her that he _chose_ to get married to Jensen just a few weeks ago, that he was the one who instigated and planned the whole thing and didn't bother to tell her about it before.

"It's a long story," he hedges instead. "But we decided to wait until I graduate before we get married here too. We'll have a ceremony in a few years, with all of you."

"Jared. You just turned _twenty_ a couple of weeks ago."

"There are people who are way younger than I am who get married," Jared says. "And I told you, we're waiting a few more years until we make it official here."

He waits for his mother to react, to explode, but instead she just shakes her head sadly.

"You've got it all figured out, don't you?"

Jared shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess."

"And you really do love him?"

"Mom, give him a chance and you will too," Jared promises. "He's a good person. A great one. And I couldn't think of someone better for me."

Sherri gives him a small smile and nods.

"So. You want some eggs and bacon? There won't be much left once your dad comes back," she asks. Jared takes it as her way of accepting what he said, of saying she'll consider it, and he nods.

+

Jared crawls back into bed with Jensen, smiling when Jensen stirs and makes an unhappy sound. He kisses Jensen's cheek and the corner of his mouth.

"Sorry. Go back to sleep," he whispers.

"Kinda hard to when you're slobbering all over me," Jensen grumbles. Jared gasps in fake outrage.

Jensen grins, blinking at him sleepily, and grabs him around the waist, pulling him close. He kisses Jared.

"Hmm, you taste like coffee."

"I was just downstairs," Jared says. "Talked to my mom a little. About you."

"That so?" Jensen asks. 

"Yeah. She's worried about me, but it was a good talk, I think." Jared shifts closer, brushes his lips over the stubble on Jensen's chin and feels Jensen kiss the bridge of his nose in turn. "They're gonna need time to process the whole thing, get used to everything, but I think things will be okay."

"That's really good, baby," Jensen says. Jared tips his head back to look at him, and nods. 

"Thanks. For being there for me and everything."

"You don't need to thank me for that," Jensen replies. "It's my job. As your spouse."

Jared grins.

"Hmm, spouse," he repeats, the word still making his stomach flutter happily. "So, tonight."

"Hmmm."

"Was that just my subconsciousness or did you visit me in my dream?" Jared teases, already knowing the answer. Jensen slides his hand behind Jared, letting his fingers slip under the hem of Jared's shirt.

"No idea what you're talking about," he says innocently and pulls Jared into a kiss. His mouth brushes over Jared's, soft and sweet, and his tongue comes out to tease at Jared's lips.

"Jensen," Jared mumbles into the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"That spell you did so my parents wouldn't know you're in my room, how fool-proof is it?"

"Absolutely fool-proof," Jensen assures him. His hand moves down from under his shirt and slides under Jared's sweatpants, caressing his ass. "Concealment and diversion. They're not going to know I'm in here with you. And they're not going to be able to hear us either."

"Definitely, completely sure?" Jared checks once more, and when Jensen nods he kisses him. Jensen worms his free arm under Jared's body, his hand settling on Jared's back and pulling him flush against him. Jared hums into his mouth, tangling their legs so he can rock his groin against Jensen's hip.

"Want you," he mumbles, rubbing up against Jensen impatiently. Jensen palms his ass, fingers toying along his crack before sliding one between Jared's cheeks. Jared pushes back into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, and he feels himself getting wetter instantly. Jensen rubs the pad of his finger over his hole, spreads Jared's own slick around, and Jared whines low in his throat.

"Please," he begs in a murmur, the movements of his hips stuttering. He's not sure what he wants more, moving forward to get more friction on his hard dick or back against Jensen's teasing fingers. Jensen makes the decision for him, holding him against him more tightly and pressing one finger inside. It slides in easily and he pulls out, comes back with two right away and Jared cries out. He ducks his head, buries his face in Jensen's neck, mouth open in a pant. He can taste Jensen's skin, salty with sweat, and it only drives him even more crazy. 

"You always feel so good around me," Jensen murmurs, voice gruff. "So tight for me, huh? So _fucking_ wet, Jay."

He twists his fingers inside of Jared, pressing up against his prostate, and Jared gasps. Jensen moves his fingers, rubs over that spot, pressure not easing up. Jared squirms, the noises he's making muffled by Jensen's skin, and he clutches at the sheets, scratches his fingers over Jensen's back.

"Think you can come just from this, sweetheart?" Jensen murmurs. He knows damn well that Jared can, but Jared is already too out of it to come up with a snarky reply. He groans, turns his head and closes his teeth around the naked skin of Jensen's shoulder in a soft bite that's both warning and encouragement. 

Jensen lifts a leg, nudges his thigh between Jared's, presses up against the bulge in Jared's sweats.

"Come on," he coaxes, and the tightness of his hold eases a little. His fingers keep moving just so inside of Jared, playing with him, and Jared ruts against Jensen's leg and comes with moan. He slumps against Jensen, shudders with the pleasure wrecking his body, and Jensen holds him, stroking his back.

Jensen pulls his fingers out, laughing softly when Jared makes an unhappy noise.

"Okay?" he asks. Jared nods, sweaty bangs rubbing against Jensen's shoulder. 

When he shifts, he feels Jensen is still hard against him. He tilts his head back, catches Jensen's mouth in a lazy open-mouthed kiss.

"Wanna fuck me?" he mumbles against Jensen's lips and feels Jensen smile.

"Never going to say no to that," he replies between kisses. Jared pulls back a little, grinning, and reaches down to tug at Jensen's boxer-briefs. They're too entangled still, and Jensen laughs and pulls away, helping Jared tug the material down.

Jared pulls his own t-shirt off, then lifts up so Jensen call pull off his sweats. They're pretty filthy after what they just did and Jared makes a mental note to hide them at the bottom of his suitcase later. 

"How do you want me?" he asks. "Don't think I'm up for anything strenuous after that orgasm."

Jensen smirks and kisses him.

"Turn around, on your side, baby," he suggests, and Jared nods. He turns so his back is to Jensen and tips his head back onto Jensen's shoulder when Jensen presses up behind him, his arm sliding under Jared's shoulder to hold Jared against him. Jensen places a soft kiss onto his shoulder and nudges Jared's leg up with a hand. They usually pick positions that allow for more movement, for harder and faster, but Jared likes this when he's in the mood for slow and lazy. 

Jensen positions himself, the blunt head of his dick pressing up against Jared's slick hole, and breaches Jared. He lets out a quiet, breathless moan, sliding in inch by inch without stopping. 

"Jared," he murmurs, lips brushing against the shell of Jared's ear. His cock is deep inside Jared, and Jared feels stretched wide around him. There's a slight burn, and Jared cherishes that part—the feeling of being almost too full, of his body having to adjust to Jensen's size. It's amazing and hot, Jared's body flushing with arousal.

Jensen rest his free hand on Jared’s thigh, holding Jared's leg up, and starts moving. It's slow and languid, the way he rocks in and out of Jared's body, his thrusts smooth. Jared's cock fills again in no time, but he's in no hurry to get off this time. He brings his hand up to the one Jensen has resting on his collarbone, tangles his fingers with Jensen's, and moans quietly. 

"Love you," he breathes out, and feels Jensen nod against his neck. He trails his free hand down his own stomach, the muscles tightening under his touch, and then wraps his fingers around his cock and starts jerking himself off slowly. Jensen makes a guttural noise and Jared knows he's watching what Jared is doing over his shoulder. 

"So hot," Jensen whispers, his thrusts getting a little sloppier, his hips firm against Jared's ass as he presses in. He's breathing harshly, damp breath against Jared's neck, and Jared's breath hitches.

"Come on, Jen," he urges. He fists himself a little harder, the way he likes it, and clenches his hole around Jensen. Jensen grunts, fingers digging into Jared's thigh, and Jared feels the rush of hot come inside him, making him cry out. 

Jensen has stilled, kisses his neck, and then his fingers let go of Jared's thigh and slide around him fully. He reaches between Jared's leg, hand bumping against Jared's, and slides lower. He sucks and bites at the curve of Jared's shoulder lazily as his hand palms Jared's balls, rolling them around before tugging carefully.

"Oh fuck. _Fuck_ ," Jared groans, his balls tightening, stomach pooling with heat as he comes for a second time.

+

Jared dozes, face tugged into Jensen's neck. He loves sleeping like that, loves the earthy, fresh scent of Jensen that he's come to realize is so different from humans. Not stronger or sharper, just different, making something tug at Jared's stomach in the most pleasant way. He's never asked Jensen about this, but he wonders if humans can smell it too or if it's just a fae scent, like pheromones that draw your partner to you, and he wonders what he smells like to Jensen.

He snuffles, rubbing his nose against Jensen's throat, and breathes him in lazily.

"We'll have to get up eventually," Jensen murmurs, carding his fingers through Jared's hair.

Jared groans.

"Hey. You said you talked to your mother and it wasn't too bad, right?" 

"That's different than both of us going down there, spending time with them," Jared replies, words mumbled.

"I'm sure the more they see us together, the easier it'll be for them to get used to the whole situation. To us," Jensen reasons. Jared groans, shifts so his cheek is resting on Jensen's chest.

"It's going to be awkward," he warns.

"I can live with that," Jensen says. He smooths his hand down Jared's arm. "And if we spend all day hiding, they're really not going to like me much."

"At least they'll think we're hiding in separate rooms."

Jensen laughs. "Babe, the spell'll make sure they won't know, but they're not stupid," he says. Jared sighs.

"Fine," he agrees. "Let's face the music."

He untangles himself from Jensen and sits up, the sheets pooling around his hips. 

"Hey," Jensen calls softly. He sits up too and scoots close, cupping Jared's face to turn him toward him. He gives Jared a slow, chaste kiss. "I love you."

"Will you still love me if my parents aren't nice to you?" Jared kids, but there's some truth to the question. 

"Always," Jensen promises.

"I love you, too, Jensen," Jared says quietly, and Jensen nods, pulling him against him.

"I know," he says. "Now, how about we clean up and then I'll try my best to charm the hell out of your parents?"

"If anyone can do that, it's you," Jared says, then scrunches up his face. "Maybe don't mention your age again. Hopefully they'll forget all about that part."

"It's different for faes," Jensen grumbles. Jared grimaces.

"Yeah, don't tell them _that_ either. They probably just think it's good genes that have you looking younger than you are. The whole aging thing is something I'll explain another time," he says and groans.

Jensen brushes his hair back and kisses the side of his head. "One thing at a time, sweetheart," he says. "Things will be fine. We'll get there; you'll see."


End file.
